Bowling alleys are typically constructed of transversely laminated longitudinally extending wood strips having a urethane coated surface. These wood strips are of random lengths and are secured to each other by mechanical fasteners such as nails or adhesive. The approach section of the alley is made of relatively hard maple and terminates in a splice with one of several relatively soft pine sections. The pine sections terminate at a high impact abrasion resistant pin deck.
It is well known in the art that wooden lane surfaces are susceptible to wear and require periodic resurfacing. Such resurfacing comprises sanding of the surface to a uniform level to eliminate cracks, grooves and other damage followed by refinishing, as for example, with a urethane coating. The resurfacing operation takes considerable time and may require the bowling center to be shut down until the operation is completed. For this and other reasons, there has been a trend to resurface existing alleys by the application of decorative synthetic panels to their top surface.
For example, the U.S. Pat. No. 4,406,456 of Berry et al. discloses a method for resurfacing wooden lanes. As disclosed therein the bowling lane is smoothed by sanding to provide a smooth and substantially level substrate for supporting a series of longitudinally extending synthetic panels. The panels which correspond to the lanes maple approach section are of relatively high density, have desirable hardness, tensile strength and stiffness characteristics to distribute bowling ball impact, and support decorative surface panels of a high impact and abrasion resistant synthetic laminate.
The panels corresponding to the pine lane sections are of intermediate density and have an integral decorative upper surface with an impact-resistant coating. In such alleys, a foul line is disposed in a transversely extending groove in the wooden substrate and extends upwardly therefrom between the approach and the head sections. A simulated splice section is silk screened on the head surface at the interface of the rearmost head section and the foremost pine section.
Another approach to a bowling alley construction which incorporates a plurality of synthetic panels is disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 5,183,262 of Heddon. As disclosed therein, the panels are juxtaposed so that the tab of one panel fits into the notch of its adjacent panel. One side of a plastic film is attached to the juxtaposed panels with a contact adhesive. A hardened finishing coat is applied to the other side of the film to provide a sliding surface. The film functions as a barrier layer between the finishing coat and the panels top surface so that the bowling lane may be refinished by peeling the film from the lane. The film also attaches to the dowels and the lane to prevent the dowels from popping up when the bowling ball rolls down the lane. A J-shaped foul line coupling is also provided to connect a wood approach panel to a synthetic bowling lane.
It is presently believed that there is a significant commercial demand for an improved bowling alley construction and method for resurfacing a bowling alley in accordance with the present invention. For example, it is believed that there is a demand for a bowling alley construction wherein the foul line ties one or two synthetic panels together at the interface of the approach and lane sections of an alley. The construction should be durable, relatively easy and inexpensive to install and service. In addition, the construction should overcome any problem associated with vertical creep or shifting by the approach and lane sections in the area of the foul line. Any such creep or vertical shifting could result in severe damage to the alley and/or to a patron's bowling ball.
The bowling alley construction and methods for resurfacing lanes in accordance with the present invention are believed to have the aforementioned characteristics. In addition, such methods and construction are designed to minimize any precision work in the field, i.e., reduce the time and skill level of the installer by providing factory finished parts.